cpbroadcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Who killed rockhopper part 3
I was always aware that my mom was really sexy, I just dismissed all my friends comments about how they'd like to kiss her and do other stuff to her. I'd just laugh it off. The older I got the more I saw that she was more than hot, she was gorgeous. My mom's name is Abbie and she's 37 years old. She got pregnant when she was 16 and decided to have me. She stands at 5 ft 11 tall with the most slender legs ever. She has a tight arse and perky smallish boobs that are very rarely in a bra. My mom loves to let them bounce freely under her skimpy strappy tops. She has long what I call dirty blonde hair and a really good natural tan. I was 21 and living at University and would only come home on the holidays. This time my dad was working away for the two weeks so it was just mom and me. On the first night back I'd been out shopping and returned home on a scorching day to find my mom in the garden sun bathing. I wandered into the garden to see mom lying face down in a bright pink bikini. The bottoms were so tight against her perfect arse I nearly chocked. Her legs were quite well apart and I just stared at her body. She seemed to be asleep so I went back inside and up to my room which overlooked the garden. By the time I'd got there Mom had turned over onto her back and was now showing me her flat stomach, small tits with nipples poking out and her gorgeous face. I was getting hard in my pants and realised I had to do something about it. I took out my cock and began to wank whist I watched her lying there. I was in need of a bit of further encouragement when as if by request she sat up and knelt on all fours trying to straighten her towel. Well that was enough the sight of my mom on all fours was enough for me to explode all my cum onto the floor and all over my hand. I wiped up all the cum and put on a pair of shorts and went down to the garden. Mom was now lying on her front again. "Hi mom" "Hey Andy how was your day?" she asked leaning up on her arms to look where I was. "Not bad I bought a couple of things and then met Jon for some lunch, lovely day. You topping up the tan?" I asked sitting down on the grass next to her. "Yes. I've been out here for a while now. I was thinking of heading back in but now you're here I'll hang around a bit longer. Would you mind putting some oil on me please, I think I'm beginning to burn a little?" "Yes no problem" I said picking up the bottle and squirting some on my hands and rubbing them together. "Where do you want it on? "All of my back, sides and legs please if you don't mind?" As she said this she undid her bikini at the back so her back was completely bare and accessable. I knelt next to her and poured a little on her back and began to slowly rub it in. Within seconds I was as hard as a rock. I couldn't control my mind as I stroked the oil into her back. I began to move my hands down the side of her back and she moved her arms above her head for me to get better access. I rubbed the oil in and started to feel the sides of her tits. They felt fleshy and smooth. My mom was by this time lying there with her head on one side and her eyes closed and her mouth was open slightly. "Is this OK mom or do you want more on your back?" I asked checking she was awake. "mmmmm yes a bit more but can you do my lower back please then my legs?" As she said this she shifted and opened her legs more. It allowed me to straddle her left leg without actually touching them. I poured more oil onto the base of her back and began to smooth it in. I slid my fingers under the top of her bikini and under the sides where they tied. I was getting more daring and was getting lower with each stroke. I then felt the top of her but crack and let my fingers glide of it. At this point I thought that was as far as I could push it and moved to her legs. I started at her feet and rubbed the oil into the soles of her feet and toes. I love my moms feet and legs. Very smooth always closely shaven and she has two tattoos, one very near her toes a little symbol of the female. The other is on her left ankle and is 3 tiny stars and I focused a lot of attention in these areas. I moved my way up her legs to her knees and then the backs of her thighs. I was staring right at her pussy all the time I was stroking the oil into her legs. It was only just covered by the thin layer of pink fabric. I stroked up her thighs and then moved inside. I was daring myself to go higher and then decided the best way to do it was push up very quickly right to her pussy once as it would look like an accident. I got up the courage and started at her knee, I moved slowly and continued to the crease of her butt. She didn't move a muscle but did let out a little whimper. I did it again this time moving up her but and massaging it a bit more. I was horny as hell by now and just wanted to lean forward and let her feel my cock. I had forgotton pretty much that she was my mom by now and to me she was someone I wanted to fuck. After doing this for far too long to be seen as just putting on sun lotion I had to stop and just lay next to her on my back. I had forgotton about my erect cock and it was on view. My mom decided to turn over at this point and I saw her stare straight at the bulge in my short running shorts. "Have you got any oil on?" She asked "No" I replied and then quickly picked up the bottle and rubbed a handful into my bare chest and arms. "Steady on, let your mom do it. You did me let me return the favour." As she said this she took the bottle from my hand and pushed me back down onto my back. Luckily I had my shades on, and she couldn't see me staring at her kneeling over me. I was still rock hard and she wasn't helping matters. She started rubbing it in my neck and then chest. She was very close as she did this and then moved down to my chest and then stomach. I was shocked when she too went below my waistband and then to my amazement pulled down my shorts. My cock sprung up. I froze and just watched with amazement. My mom pulled her bikini off and took hold of my cock and began to stroke it slowly she then moved a little lower and placed her left nipple on the tip of my cock. "mom is this OK, should we be doing this?" I said nervously "It's OK honey, I just want to take care of this. It's only a handjob it'll be our secret." She continued to stroke my cock with her oiled up hands. She leaned in closer to me so our lips were very close. I could taste her breath. I could smell her perfume. She took my shades off with her free hand and stared deep into my eyes. I could feel my climax building and I started to hump her small delicate hand. I was getting closer and she was slowly nodding say "mmm yes" "mmm yes". I couldn't hold back any longer and I erupted in her hand, the moment she felt my cum splash onto her stomach and legs she leaned in and kissed me full on the lips with her tounge probing deep into my mouth. I kissed her back and just when I was about to place my hand on her back and pull her closer she stood up and smiled. As she stood there watching my still raging hard on she licked her fingers and wiped my cum off her stomach and sucked it off her hand. "Was that OK" She asked sucking her thumb "Mom that was amazing" I replied pulling my shorts back up over my cock. "Good I'm glad I pleased you." She smiled again and put her heeled shoes on and walked off back into the house. I lay there totally spent and wondering what to do next........